A Love Bound in The Underground - Remastered - Undertale
by dersitePrince
Summary: She remembered wanting to go home. She never realised she already had until now. She was thankful that coincidence had brought her to this family. She loved them, probably more than her own, and she felt as if nothing could go wrong.
1. The Beginning

**So, why a remaster? Well, as you may or may not know, the original just no longer gave me too much aspiration to continue it. It stands with the most reviews - even unfinished as it is - at three. The original took far too long for me to update and produce, just because of the old style I had to hold. With my new style, I think it's worth remastering. I've gone through two or more style changes since beginning, and it wouldn't feel coherent with short A/N's at the beginning. I know that's a bit of hypocrisy, seeing the length of this one.**

 **But, I also produced the original a little less than a year ago, and I hadn't uploaded it till just this year. So, I feel like it should get this remaster. I'll be uploading a new chapter on the original to let everyone know. I will finish the original, but I will post the remaster a day afterwards for those who wanna read a nostalgic story, but in a better, newer form. And - after all that - let us finish what we started.**

* * *

It was a freezing night in Home. It should've been no surprise, seeing as how close we were to Snowdin town. One thing I always loved about The Underground was how the residents constantly tried outdo each other on who can make the worst pun. I think whoever named "Snowdin," takes the icing, the cake, and the cherry on top.

I shivered, my striped sweatshirt not enough to keep me warm. I believe my step brother took notice, as he snickered to himself.

"A bit chilly over there, C?" he asked smugly.

"Nah, I think you're just imagining things," I lied.

I was freezing my ass off, but I wasn't about to tell _him_ that. If I told him, he'd have the satisfaction of knowing he was right.

"Ey, I'm a bit hot. I think I'm gunna turn on the fan," he stated, knowing he was torturing me.

"Don't you dare, dammit," I threatened.

"Has Undyne been teaching you swears _again_? Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Hey, watch your words carefully. You've slipped out a curse every now and again."

"Not as often as you, though. You need to expand your vocabulary, as swearing makes you look less intelligent."

"I knew I was dumb," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, you are not dumb."

"Why don't you use contractions?"

"I do, just a second ago I said "I'm.""

"Fair enough, ass."

"Enjoy your ice," he mused.

I wanted so badly to just slit his wrists and make him feel pain. He always won any argument, just because he was more 'intelligent,' than I.

"D-do you mind If I... If I sleep with you tonight?" I stammered out.

"I thought you'd never ask," the smug bastard replied.

I got up from my bed, and crawled over into his, his arms wrapping around me to share body heat. I hated when this had to happen. He always rubbed it in my face. The first time, I'd taken him by surprise. But, now, it's just asinine.

"Don't worry, C. I won't tell _anybody_ ," he said.

"I smell bull crap," I said.

Just for the record, before we move on, my name is not 'C,' it is Chara. I am the only human to have ever discovered this wonderful land known to most as The Underground. This is a tale of the binding of love to this place, and it's one of the saddest and happiest stories you'll probably ever here.

Let's call this... An Undertale.

* * *

I was awoken the next morning by my step mother, the light of the hallway shone onto my eyelids. They fluttered open, and I looked around. This was not normally an occurrence, and now that he and I were thirteen, it was more embarrassing. I can only imagine the moment he has to have "the talk," with his parents.

I stirred, realising she was staring at us with a warm smile, and I noticed he hadn't woken up yet. Then, I had another realisation, today was the two-year anniversary of when I first appeared in the underground.

I remembered the day as if it were just yesterday...

* * *

I ran up Mt. Ebott, tears blurring my eyes. I tripped over every little thing on the path. When I made it to the top, I noticed a giant, seemingly bottomless hole, and I threw myself in.

I fell for what seemed like ages. When I hit the bottom, I was slightly scratched and dirty, my face still red. I was curled up, crying. I wished I had died from the fall, but I hadn't.

I held my heart locket closely to where it belonged, and realised my grave mistake. I'd never see my mother again. I began crying, yet again, but this time merely weeping. I loved my mother much more than I had ever thought, even if she was occasionally neglectful.

I felt an inhumanly soft hand touch my back, and a worried voice ask "Are you okay?"

"No," I replied through my tears. "I wanna go back home."

"Home?" The voice questioned. "I can show you the way to home."

I sniffed, wiping my face. "R-really?" I stuttered, unsure if I believed the voice.

"Yea! You can go to home, and you will be happy. Right? That's how humans are, isn't it? They get what they want, and then they're happy."

"Yea, I guess." I stood and turned around, laying my eyes on a goat-human hybrid. I backed away in fear, tripping (again) and moving backwards as it walked toward me. When I hit a wall, I was cornered.

"I'm not going to hurt you," it said. "Otherwise, I would've and could've done so already."

"H-how can I be sure?" I asked it.

It smiled at me. "Just put in a bit of faith. I promise, you'll be happy."

Indeed, that promise would come true - albeit not in the exact instance I meant for it to - so I let it guide me.

As we ventured through what he'd called "The Ruins," we learned more about one another. His name was Asriel Dreemurr, and he was what us humans called a monster. But, he wasn't nearly as ferocious and vile, as the history books had described. No, he was cute as a button, and a bit sassy, as well. He had a very optimistic, but controlling demeanour, and had a dream of seeing the surface, one day.

He learned about me, as well. My name, species, and he described my personality as "depressing, but impressionable." I highly doubt he knew what the hell he was saying then.

I felt an odd compellingness to pet him. Visibly, he was an anthropomorphic goat-kid. When he stopped a second to pull a switch, I placed my hand behind his ear and began to scratch a bit. He turned towards me and stared. I continued, and he eventually began to purr. He stopped himself and blushed, and smiled at his silliness.

He felt as if I was judging him, and got an angry look on his face. I smirked and took my hand away, holding both of them up in defence. He stormed off quickly, and I began following at the same pace.

We made our way through spikes that went through the floor, a rock that could talk, and a precarious maze, in which he fell several times. He wasn't visibly hurt, so there had to be _something_ soft down there for him to land on.

We eventually made it to a tree with beautiful leaves, of red, gold and orange variety. I stared in awe at the beautiful sight. I'd never seen something so pretty. He walked by without a second thought, as of he'd seen it everyday of his life - which he pretty much had. He led me a bit further, an open door with a very warm and homey feel to it inside. But, I felt myself compelled to look to my left.

"Hey, do you see that?" I asked, pointing to a golden shine off to the left of the house. I'd seen them before, but didn't ask about them. I figured it was a normal thing here, but they didn't exist on the surface world.

"See what?" He asked, looking in the direction I was pointing.

"You really don't see that golden glow?" I questioned him.

"No, I don't, Chara," he replied. "C'mon!"

He ran into the house, but I lingered. I stepped away, moving towards the very compelling shine. I touched it, a voice inside my head saying _"Saved. Health fully restored,"_ and it was not my own. I looked around frantically, checking every possible angle and direction before giving up. I went inside, still checking behind me, just in case.

I looked around at the beautiful home, mostly decorated in light colours. It had pictures on the wall, a table with a single flower in a vase, and a large staircase.

I looked to my right to find no one, and to my left to see Asriel speaking to a very motherly-looking anthropomorphic goat-lady. I assumed this was his mother.

He acted so cute, tilting his head to emphasise a point. I smiled, seeing the family being so happy filled me with determination. I couldn't wait to get back go my own family.

Asriel looked in my direction and pointed towards me. I smiled, and waved a bit. The mother took off her glasses and stood, walking towards me. She towered over me, and it was intimidating. But, I held my ground, standing straight up and smiling with confidence.

She knelt down, still taller than me, and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged back, feeling very welcomed into this home. I still wanted to go back to mine, however.

When she pulled away, she stood once more. "I am Toriel Dreemurr, Queen of The Underground, and caretaker of The Ruins. You've already met, but this is my son, Asriel Dreemurr," she said in a soothing, mature, motherly voice. It was so comforting to hear, and she seemed to be perfect.

"I'm Chara," I replied, not giving out my full name.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Chara. I hope you enjoy our stay with us. You _will_ be here for awhile..."

"Wait, I was told I would get to go home," I mentioned, confused at the misleading phrases Asriel had put forth.

"No, no, no, Chara. I said you would get to go to Home. With a capital H," Asriel said. "I know, I know, very confusing. But, my dad isn't very good with names. I was surprised he came up with mine."

"B-but when will I actually get to go home? T-to my home!" I asked.

"Honey, I'm not sure," Toriel replied. "Our kind has been trapped down here for hundreds, if not thousands of years. You are the first human to have ever dared to brave our home."

I felt something break inside. The though of I, an eleven-year-old girl, would be subject to living somewhere that wasn't my home for years, it scared me.

But then, Toriel hugged me. I felt more loved, more welcomed, and more happy than ever before.

And this is when it began.

* * *

Now, two years later, I'm laying here with my brother, my stepmom taking in the cute sight. She said nothing, but moved on anyways.

I shook Asriel, and the boy awoke.

" _Yes?_ "he asked.

"Your mom just popped her head in. Be glad you weren't awake," I replied.

"I think I am. She say anything?"

"Nope."

"Alright, then."

Asriel hopped out of bed, but I lingered. I remembered wanting to go home. I never realised I already had until now. I was thankful that coincidence had brought me to this family. I loved them, probably more than my own, and I felt as if nothing could go wrong.

I hopped out of bed myself, each of us getting changed and eating before going to take care of our chores. Asriel washed dishes whilst I dried them and put them away, then we tidied up our room, and spent the rest of the day as we wished.

But what impended upon us would make The Underground a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

 **EDIT: Fixed some italicization and POV errors.**


	2. Us

**I'm sorry for the long waits in between chapters. Sometimes I lose motivation. But I swear, I will finish this before 2018. :P**

 **And, I will get a Friskriel oneshot out next month sometime. :)**

* * *

After breakfast, me and Azzy had a few minor chores to do. We worked together to clean and put away dishes, we made sure we cleared the table before doing so. We also tidied up our room and made our beds. Again, minor chores.

Asriel had an idea of what do for today.

"Let's got to Waterfall!" He suggested.

Oh, great. Asriel wanted to take pictures, a hobby he'd developed since shortly after I'd arrived. I felt like it was an excuse just to take pictures of me. He's got enough for you to have a separate picture of me for every day of the year! Well, that's a bit of an exaggeration. But it sure feels that way, sometimes!

But given he's never taken a picture in Waterfall - at least, to my knowledge - I supposed he was going to actually take scenic pictures. Boy was I wrong. We got there, and the first thing he did was get me standing in front of a waterfall. I was immediately pissed off with him.

But, I let him run around and have his fun for around two hours. Had we done things differently, however, I don't think I'd have as much of drastically different life as I do now. Y'know, living in your head and all.

Ooh, whoopsie me. There I go, spoiling everything! Sometimes I wonder about myself. But yeah, that _is_ kinda where the story ends. I guess.

I suppose I don't need to continue? Oh, wait, I do. Aw, shit. Sometimes I just hate people like you.

* * *

So, I posed in front of a few waterfalls for him. He got his pictures. We began to wade through the waters, deep in Waterfall, and he began to educate me. He began to educate me about the past lives of monsters. About the war between monsters and humans. The meaning of the Delta Rune.

He told me about how souls fused, and created powerful beings. How the humans had feared them so much because of it, they'd banished them here. I cursed my ancestors. They'd done this, and I felt responsible for it all. Like I had to bring everyone to the surface, somehow. Finally, he mentioned this;

"A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling..."

"Wow," I said, awestruck.

"C'mon, sis! Make a wish!" He said, putting me on the spot.

"Uhh... I..." I stammered, unable to think of anything.

"So? Don't you have any wishes to make?"

I thought for a moment. "... hmmm, just one, but... It's kind of stupid."

"Don't say that! Come on, I promise I won't laugh."

"... hmmm... if I say my wish... You promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Of course I won't laugh!"

"Someday, I'd like to climb this mountain we're all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around... That's my wish."

He chuckled.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!" I whined.

"Sorry, it's just funny... That's my wish, too."

To say I was touched by that moment would be saying the least. I felt a connection with him that day. I knew we'd be friends for a very long time.

* * *

So, we did the whole "pictures," thing at Waterfall for around two-ish hours. I honestly didn't keep track, but it felt like an eternity's hell. I wanted nothing more than to take his camera and bash it on the ground.

But, I couldn't do that to him. He was like a brother to me. I shouldn't say that, as it becomes awkward later, but I don't care at this point. You asked for this story.

So, as we walked back to Home, and when we were about to leave Snowdin town, lighting seemingly struck, even though it should be impossible for it to happen in The Underground. There was a big flash of white light, the world around us merely a blur. Asriel screamed like a girl throughout the process, something of which I noted to pick on him for later.

When the temporary blindness cleared from my eyes, a skeleton with an odd grin stood on one knee. He looked up at me, and his expression seemed to darken, though his smile need changed. His right eyeball vanished, and the left glowed blue and orange simultaneously.

"If you kill anyone, you're gonna have a bad time," he said in a monotone, nearly evil voice. It was gravely, and held weight to it.

"I- I don't understand wh-what you mean by that. I love everyone here," I stuttered. I meant it, too.

His expression changed instantaneously. His eyes reverted to normal, and he stood quickly. He placed his hands on the sides of his skull.

"Dammit," he uttered.

He felt a bit off to me. Like, he'd come here to tell someone something, and mistook me for that person. I know who he meant to speak to now, but I won't reveal who it is just yet.

Something about killing someone? I'd never tempted the thought, other than myself, of course. But, that wasn't what was off to me. How had he appeared from nowhere? Did he hold some sort of mighty power? If so, what was it? And if we were similar, what could he teach me.

Oh, right. I'm getting ahead of myself again. This is a secret I rarely reveal. I have the ability to save and reset timelines as I wish. You probably already guessed, but I figured I'd just confirm your suspicions. I actually didn't figure that out until a year before the events I'm describing. Of course, you know I discovered saving before then.

But, I'm off track. Let me take a second to get my story straight.

...mmhm, yeah, alright.

So, I figured this into account in his power. Perhaps these powers were within his capacity. And I had a needlessly complicated plan to get the truth out of him to set up.

In hindsight, it wasn't one of my best plans...


End file.
